Sweet Memories
by VampGrl1234
Summary: HAS SPOLIERS! What if Gwen lost all her memory? Will people take advantage of it? Who can she trust to tell her about her life? What will Trent do? Will he see as an opertunity to start over...literally?
1. Chapter 1

Anyone see ep. 12 of TDA? No? Then DON'T READ THIS FIC. IT HAS SPOLIERS!!!! Or if you don't care, then read. What if Gwen lost all her memory? Will people take advantage of it? Who can she trust to tell her about her life? What will Trent do? Will he see this as a chance to 'start over'….literally? What will happen? Read on to find out.

This happens during Aftermath 2. While the anvil is falling on Gwen.

Gwen's POV

I look up to find an anvil hurdling toward me. "Gwen watch out!" DJ yells, but it's too late. It hit me…..black out.

I woke in a daze. There where people surrounding me. I didn't know any of them. I felt something on me. I turned my head slightly to find tubes and wires on me. Then I feel something tighten on my other hand. I turn slowly and find someone's hand gripping mine. I open my eyes more to get a clearer picture. Everyone looked concerned and sad. But who are they?

"GWEN!" I heard someone yell. It was the guy holding my hand. His eyes light up when he saw me. "Gwen, I am so happy you're awake. How are you?" he asked excited, and still concerned. I looked at him funny.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked. He seemed shocked. "Who's Gwen?" I questioned again. He froze up as I said this. "Who am I?" I asked in confusion.

"You have to be yanking our chain right?" someone else said. It was some guy with a blue shirt and black wind blown hair. He stood next to a huge muscular guy dressed like a chef.

"I am sorry, but…..who are all of you?" I asked sitting up slightly. Everyone gasped like I told them I knew the future.

The grip on my hand tightened and I turned to look at my hand, then the boy holding it. "Gwen, it's me. Trent. … … … Don't you remember me?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Should I? Because I don't" I said back to him. Now his pain showed on his face.

Then a man walked in. He looked like a doctor. "Hello Miss. Swanson. How are you?" he asked me. I looked at him confused. Is he talking to me? "My apologizes. Do you know where you are?" he asked I shook my head no. "How about who you are?" he asked. Same response.

"Looks like she has temporarily lost her memory. It should come back soon since there wasn't any horrific damage." He said looking at his clip board. "I suggest you try to rest, and have people who know you best, help you remember." He then looked at the crowded room of people. "But don't overwhelm her ok? Take it slow. Let her remember slowly, but aid her. Ok?" he asked. Then he left.

The boy was still holding my hand. He noticed I was staring at his hand, laced in mine. "Sorry, dose this bug you?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Are we close?" I asked. He's holding my hand, and he seems to be the most concerned. I can only wonder who he is to me.

"Sort of. Rest and we'll explain later ok?" he said with a sweet tone. I drifted to sleep. My head hurt so bad, I needed to sleep. This is so odd, how can you forget who you are? And who's that boy? Why did he seem hurt, when I told him I didn't know him? What is he to me?

Trent's POV

After Gwen fell asleep we all walked outside to let her rest. But I was glued to the window watching her every move. I almost lost her today. And now, she doesn't know me, or herself. This is horrible.

"Guys we need a plan to help her." I spoke up, not looking at them. "She has to remember everything as if she never forgot." I said as I watched her sleep.

"No offence Trent, but why should you care? She ruined your chance at…" Courtney began.

"Because if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be there." I spat put. "If I never threw challenges, then we would both be in TDA still. Not here."

"Trent you can't blame yourself." Katie said.

"Yeah, you simply can't." Sadie said.

"I will help her remember every little detail of her life, if it kills me." I said relaxing a little.

"How do we know you won't take this as an opportunity to take advantage of the lack of 'Trent Obsession' memories?" Noah pointed out. I nearly punched him.

"You think I would do that to Gwen? What sick person do you think I am?" I yelled at him, trying to hold back my anger.

"He has a point Trent." Bridgett spoke up. "You weren't going to tell her you're her ex-boyfriend were you?" she asked.

"Not, now when she just woke up. But she needs someone to trust. And honestly, all of you hate her. And the ones, who don't hate her, know nothing about her. I know a lot, and I don't hate her. So unless you have a better choice…." I stopped there.

"*sighs* We don't. But please don't try to…." I cut Bridgett short.

"I am not the one you should be concerned about doing that." I said bringing my eyes back to Gwen. She now was sitting up in bed, and looking at me. She looked confused. I bet she really is. I just wanted to run in there and hold her. Instead I simply smiled at her. She smiled slightly back at me, before discovering her head bandage and IV's everywhere.

This will be hard, but she must remember…..but I need to tell her we broke up…or else she'll never trust me to tell her about her life. "This will be hard." I whispered under my breath.

AN: Ok short I know, but I thought this would be cute. A lot of drama rises up, so review and wait for next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Trent's POV

They let her go sooner than I thought. She has been in the hospital for 3 days. They said she's perfectly fine, minus slight pain, and memory lost. I am waiting at the door for her to come in. She did, with Chris following her. She looked around like a child dose when they enter a toy store. Then she looked at me and smiled. I walked up to her and asked how she was feeling. "Um, I m ok. Just can't remember a thing." She said.

"I'll help you with that." I said taking her hand. She looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Ok, since your helping her, here is her medication. One before bed." Chris said throwing a pill bottle at me.

I led Gwen to her room. Inside she simply sat on the bed. I put her pills by her nightstand. "So how are we connected?" she asked me.

"Well I am your ex-boyfriend." I said.

"Why ex.?" She asked. "I mean, why are you helping if we broke up?" she restated.

"Because I am the only one who knows you best." I answered truthfully. "Here watch TDI, then the TDA reruns. They should help you remember." I said handing her a portable DVD player and the TDI season on DVD. "I'll download the other episodes for you ok?" I said.

She pressed play and I can here Chris introducing TDI. "I am only 2 rooms down. Call me if you need anything." I said walking to the door.

"Wait, you're leaving me?" she asked with sadness in her voice. "Please don't. I am all alone. I don't even have my brain to keep me company." She winded.

"Ok, I can help explain TDI for you too then." I said sitting by her. "Let me know if anything rings a bell ok?" she nodded a yes.

By the fifth episode, she was asleep. I turned it off, and brought her to bed. Then I slept on the couch. I was afraid she would wake up, and would feel alone. I didn't want her to hate me.

**********

I spent the night thinking of ways to help her remember other than TDI reruns. I came up with a few good techniques. Like her iPod. She loves her music, maybe hearing her favorite songs will jog her memory. Her laptop could also be useful to. But the best thing I can think of now is her diary and sketch pad. Those two should be the best.

In the morning, we walked to breakfast together. I let her pick out her own food, and she asked me, "Do I like this?" and I would answer her. After we ate, I told her about my plans to help her out. She seemed ok with it. Everyone else hated seeing us together.

"Ok Gwen, this is your iPod. Your favorite music and videos are on it. Here I set it to 'most played' let me know if something sounds familiar." I said placing her iPod in it's dock. We went threw all her song, all 582 songs. NOTHING! Ok, plan B.

I opened her lap top to find we need a password. "Here's a good test Gwen. What your password?" I asked as she stared at the computer. Then she shrugged. "Ok, I'll try to guess." I said thinking of possible Gwen like passwords. I tried,

Gwen, Password, TDI, Total Drama Island, Midnight blue, black, 16 and failed all. Then I typed in my name……accepted. I was surprised she uses my name as her password. On her desk top she had a picture of a mini grim reaper, it looked more like a skull holding a sieth in a black cloak to me. It was cute to be honest. And above it written in midnight blue letters read "Gwen Bite Me!!!" surrounded by hearts and stars. Yup this is Gwen's computer.

She liked the back round. I opened her pictures and let her look. They were mostly icons with funny phrases like, "I trip Upstairs" and "I don't suffer from Insanity. I love every minute of it." Then I saw one that made me laugh. It was in a button format and said, "Vampire??? BITE ME!!!" I don't know why. I guess because you don't know if she wants to be bitten, or it's like telling them to screw off. As she strolled threw her pictures she stopped. "I remember this." She said sitting up straight. I ran over to see what.

It was a picture of a crossing sign, but the stop hand lost its fingers and looked like it was flipping you off. "I took this, when my cousin came over. We couldn't stop laughing." Gwen said with a smile. "But that's all I remember." She said in a sad tone.

"Why are you sad?" I asked

"Because I can't remember something useful. Like where I live, and my age, or my whole name." she said.

"You remembered something. That's progress. That means you're remembering. The doctor said it would be a while. Be patient. You'll remember soon." I reassured. She smiled and looked threw more pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

Trent's POV

The remembrance process was slow. Really slow. She remembered something new everyday…but nothing useful. Like she remembered she can speech French and Japanese. Also her first concert and her address. But that's mostly it. I wish I knew what sparked these memories, then I could really help. We where sitting down watching TV in my room, and I flipped by an old episode of Kuroshitsuji. Before I changed it Gwen yelled "WAIT!!!!!!" I stopped as the theme song started. "I know this…..I love this anime." She said with a smile. "My favorite charters are Grell, Sebastian, and the small butler." She said as the theme song ended. "My friends and I watch it all the time….this is my favorite episode actually." She said.

"What else?" I asked. She remembered so much, I wanted to keep it going.

"I remember I had a cat named after Sebastian, and another named Grell." Then she stopped. "Oh my gosh, I can remember everything relating to my two cats. …. I also have 2 lizards and a dog, I used to have a parrot but I gave it to my neighbor. … my neighbor, I am best friends with him. He's like my older brother." She began to babble on and on, one thing leading to another. Until finally, "I always did stupid dares…..like when I singed up for TDI." I was shocked she remembered so much in a matter of … 30 minutes…she missed the whole episode.

"What else?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's it." She admitted. I hugged her.

"That was a lot. You should watch anime more often." I joked. But she took me seriously.

She watch ever anime name she could remember. Hetalia, Blood+, Vampire Knight, InuYasha, Black Blood Brothers, Van Hellsing, Rosario+ Vampire, and Karin Chibi Vampire.

She fell asleep after the 3rd episode of Karin, and I put her in my bed. I walked to sleep on the couch. That was a lot for one day. Who new anime could trigger so many memories? If anime could do that….then what if I showed her, her diary or sketch pad. I forgot she had those. Tomorrow I'll look for them, and give them to her.

**********

Gwen on Confessional Cam

"This is weird. Um, well I am remembering a few things, but I don't know. Should I trust this guy? Who else can I trust? Trent said everyone else kind of hates me. *pauses* Why do they hate me? Did I do something? Was I a bad person? This is so aggravating. Why didn't I ever keep a diary? Do you know how awkward it is to have you life being told to you by some stranger?"

Heather on Confessional Cam

"I don't like Goth girl. So now I have a chance to change that. She won't expect a thing. First I need to work on photo shop, and I need her diary. This will be fun"

Trent's POV

In the morning Gwen was gone. I walked out to the sitting area, and she was watching more anime. I sat down next to her. She looked at me, and she looked kind of angry.

"Remember anything?" I asked she stood up, and looked at me.

"Yeah I actually did." She said in a sweet tone.

"Great, what did you remember?" I asked. She punched me across the face.

"I remembered you kissing some other girl. I also remembered why that hurt so much to think about." She said before she marched off.

"Wait do you mean Heather?" I asked. She stopped in her tracts. "Gwen we got over that. You forgave me. Remember?" I asked hoping she did. I don't want to do this again.

"Leave me alone." She called from behind her shoulder. Then Heather walked in.

"Hi Gwen. What wrong you seem sad?" she asked.

"Nothing. So what do you want to do best friend." Gwen said whipping her eyes.

"BEST friend???" I yelled.

"Yeah Trent. I can't believe you'd lie to my bff Gwen. I am telling you he's a bad guy." Heather said grabbing her hand and walking out.

What the hell did she do to Gwen? What happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen on Confessional Cam

"I can't believe I trusted him. He was lying to me the whole time. Heather told me all he wanted to do was use me in the competition. And when he found out that I knew he swore he'd get revenge. But like this? That's low. I mean, you'd have to be a demand that lives in the deepest pit of hell to even consider exploding the erased mind of a girl. Or anyone. That's so low. But can I really trust anyone. I mean other than Heather. She gave me my diary and I read on how we have always been friends. So now I have something that's like I am reminding myself about my life."

Gwen's POV

I walked into the kitchen with Heather and I sat on the table. I opened my diary and began to read what I had written. Not much. Only a paragraph a page. "I didn't write a lot did I?" I questioned Heather who was grabbing a bag of chips.

"You always were lazy." She sighed. I read paragraph after paragraph. All the same. Something dull and nothing I remembered, with something about what a great friend Heather is to me.

"There's a lot about you." I said flipping threw the pink composition note book. (AN: Incase you don't know. That's not Gwen's Diary.)

"Wow really? You must really love me." She said sitting down in the chair next to me. She's right, everyday has something about her. Then I got concerned. An entry read June 22 2003. It said that day I went shopping with Heather and got my hair dyed. But I remembered when I saw a picture that on that day I was in Mexico. I went to a tattoo shop and got a black and white star tattooed on my hip. I lifted shirt slightly and saw the peak of the tattoo.

"Um, Heather?" I asked very confused. "This says that on this day I got my hair dyed. But I remembered a while ago that's the day I got my tattoo while on vacation in Mexico." I explained.

"Maybe you remembered the wrong day." She said sipping her water.

"No I remember it clearly. And there is nothing about a tattoo any where in here." I explained.

"I don't know Gwen. Honestly I don't even know why someone as lazy a you kept a diary." She explained slightly angry. I felt so confused. More than normal. I remember my Mexico trip. Why can't I remember anything Heather related?

Then this big African American girl came in fuming with anger. "Oh hell no. Heather what the hell did you do to Gwen?" she yelled.

"Oh god Lashawan. Gwen, remember her? She helped that Trent guy who hurt you. Remember?" Heather asked.

"Girl, I know you aint feeding her false information." She warned.

"No that was Trent." She said.

"They might have broken up, but Trent's a sweet heart. He would never do that to Gwen. Only cold soulless hag like you would do that." She yelled.

I got up and ran out. I just don't understand anymore. One minute I'm Heathers BFF and Trent's enemy. Now this girl comes and it's reversed. I don't know anything anymore. All I do know is I remembered stuff when I was around Trent. Real memories. Heather didn't even try to help me remember. She also couldn't answer any of my questions. Trent could.

Then I saw him talking to 2 girls. Their names are Katie and Sadie. I remember they don't like me. But why? I can also remember them being my friends. My life is so confusing like when I woke up in the hospital. … When I woke up. Trent was there. Heather waited outside. Why would my BFF do that??

"Trent?" I said coming into view. The song Dream on was playing in the background. Then more memories flooded my mind.

Trent's POV

After Gwen walked off with Heather I looked for Lashawna. She can teach Heather a lesson. I don't hit or disrespect girls. I found her and told her everything and she stormed off looking for Heather leaving me, Katie and Sadie and an Aerosmith cd playing.

"I can't believe Gwen punched you." Kaite squealed.

"She is a demon." Sadie said.

"She's just confused. She has 2 people telling her different things. Can you blame her?" I said then I heard Gwen's sweet voice.

"Trent?" I turned around to see her. I smiled. Then she froze in place. I watched her with a confused look. Then she looked at me and ran to me dropping the pink note book.

Me: Ok that's it for this chapter. I never realized how short this would be.

Noah: you have short stories

Me: Yeah, but …IDK what do you think Gwen?

Gwen and Trent: *making out*

Me: awwww. *they keep going* ok it's not cute anymore. Someone stop them.

Katie and Sadie: *throws water on them*

Me: I don't own TDI. But review and tell me what you think??????


	5. Chapter 5

Trent's POV

Gwen ran to me and hugged me. The pink diary spilled papers everywhere. "I remembered something." Gwen whispered.

"What is it?" I asked pulling out of the hug.

"I remembered you sitting by me when I woke up from the hospital,…" she said. I am confused, why is she mentioning this. "I also remember Heather waiting outside not caring that I was in a hospital bed. If she's my best friend why would she do that?" she asked. Looking at me confused.

"Because she's not your best friend. That's not even your diary." I said. She hugged me again and sobbed slightly.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." She cried.

"You can't trust anyone but your self now." I answered.

"What are you saying?" Bridgett said. "She can't remember anything." She yelled.

"Come on. We'll find your real diary and you can learn yourself." I said grabbing her hand and running to her room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok where do we start?" I asked. She shrugged. I opened drawers, looked under mattresses, and everything but I couldn't find it.

"If I had a diary where would I keep it?" Gwen asked herself. Then she walked over to a book shelf and took out 5 notebooks. "Are any of these it?" she asked. My eyes widened in shock. The third one was her diary.

"Yeah the third one. How did you know?" I asked putting the other notebooks away.

"I didn't. I thought that if I had one now and I don't want people to find it id hide it were they'd least expect it. I would never expect a diary to be in a place with books and out in the open. So I checked and saw these 5 notebooks." She explained.

"Wow that was really smart." I said handing her the diary. "Oh your sketch pad should also help to." I said picking it off the desk.

Gwen sat down with the books in her hands. "Why do you still trust me? You know we broke up, that I betrayed you in TDI, and you're not fond of me. So why trust me?" I asked curios.

"You're the only one that sparks memories. Everyone else I was with didn't help. When I'm with you, I remember things." She said with a blush. "And I do still like you. I remember why we broke up and it was stupid. Forgive me?" she asked as her blush deepened.

I leaned to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Of course I do." I whispered pulling back. She dropped her books and pulled me back to kiss her again.

The kiss was first chase. Then I slowly traced her lips with my tongue. She opened and I deepen the kiss more. She slightly moaned a little before she pushed me off.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She was beaming red and breathing hard.

"No, but I remembered a lot of things now. I would say everything, but I'm not sure." She said.

"Ok, pop quiz. During which challenge was our first date?" I asked.

"The awakathon." She said with out missing a beet.

"What did I give you every morning?" I asked. She thought for a minute.

"I know they where muffins, but I can't remember the flavors." She said.

"Then I need to help you remember." I said before I kissed her the same way again. This time when she broke off she didn't say anything she just picked up her diary.

"I-um I'm going to read a little now. I'll call you if I remember anything." She said with a growing blush.

"Ok, if you remember, or if you need remembering." I said with a flirty tone. Then I walked away leaving Gwen to search for her memories.

**Gwen's POV**

He's been gone for 5 minutes and I am still breathless. I remember everything now. My memory is back. Like it was never gone. I just needed time to think this over. Get it straightened out.

I skimmed my diary to make sure I didn't forget anything. Nope I was back to earth. This should make me happy to be able to remember everything. But I felt sad because Trent and I broke up. But he kissed me, so he must still like me right?

What if he only wanted to help then leave me alone? What should I do? I have to tell him I remembered everything. But will he still be with me after?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked to his room and knocked on the door. He quickly answered and smiled when he saw me. "Gwen, come in." he said opening the door wider then closing it behind me. "Did you remember anything?" he asked me. I stood in the middle of the room and he stood in front of me.

"Um, yeah I remembered something." I told him. I can feel my stomach knotting.

"What is it?" he asked coming closer to me.

"Everything. I remembered everything." I said looking at him now. "My memories are back." I said. He looked sad and confused. "I wanted to thank you, for helping me. Who knows what could have happened." I said. He was staring at the floor. "Ok, I'll go now." I said walking past him. But he grabbed my arm and I turned to meet him.

"So dose that mean, things go back to normal?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess." I said with a fake smile. He seemed hurt.

"Are you sure you remember everything?" he asked. I looked at him confused and walked to him.

"How do I know if I'm missing anything?" I asked. He lifted my chin up with his hand and brought my lips inches from his.

"I have a theory. This worked last time." He whispered. I didn't fight him; I wanted him to kiss me. When he did I wrapped my arms around his neck and never wanted to let go. But he pulled away slowly and he looked into my eyes. "Spark anything?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him again.

When I pulled away I whispered. "I remembered how happy I was to be your girlfriend and how miserable I was when we broke up." He looked at me and I bit my lower lip gently playing with me. "Do you…feel the same?" I asked. He smiled and slightly nodded. "Then why are we torturing ourselves?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's one memory we don't want to remember. Keep those out." He said before kissing me again.

"9" I said. He looked at me shocked. "That's why." Then I paused. He looked sad and defeated. "But I don't care." I said before attacking his lips again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

People where happy to see I remembered everything. I also remembered to sue the show for the incident in the first place. But people weren't happy Trent and I were back together. But we don't care what they think. The only thing that matters is me and him. And that's the way it should be.

Some memories are bitter and make you want to forget them. Like the Heather incident. But other are sweet and comforting, those you want to keep. I still don't know if I have everything back. But I know I have my sweet memories and those are the only ones I need, nay the only ones I want.

END

AN: Ok that's it. It's over. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
